With the rapid advance of technology and the improvement of our quality of life, there are more and more computers being used in all kinds of applications such as transportation system, business related transaction, word processing, computer graphics and video entertainment, etc. Consequently, there can be various demands with respect to the shape of the computer mouse as well as the way the computer mouse is used for controlling the movement of a cursor.
When a user uses a computer mouse configured with a conventional scroll wheel device for web browsing, he/she will usually places his/her index finger on the scroll wheel at a position near the front end of the mouse, and then by the movement of the index finger to bring along the scroll wheel to rotate forward or backward, the web page or frame displayed on the screen can be scroll up or down. However, as the stopper fitted inside the scroll wheel for stopping the wheel is designed with a specific friction, it might require the user to spend quite some effort to rotate the scroll wheel just for reaching the web page containing the information that he/she wants. Such effort might be strenuous for those with less finger strength, such as children, young girls and elders. In addition, it might cause injury to finger in a long-run perspective.